


Prep

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chores, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The Westhallen household preps for Team Flash Movie Night.





	Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Late for day 6 of Flarrowverse Shipyard's 2019 Rarepair Week, for the prompt Slice of Life.

The best part about polyamory, in Iris’s opinion, had to be multiple people to do chores. Eddie was cleaning the bathroom, Barry was shopping, and Iris was doing the dishes. They’d be hosting Team Flash Movie Night, assuming nothing threatened the world or city. They needed bowls to serve candy and popcorn, napkins and plasticwear, and a bathroom that didn’t smell like a locker room.

Iris grimaced just thinking of the M&M-popcorn mixture Cisco would make. He loved the salty-sweet mixture of chocolate and butter, but Iris didn’t have a metahuman metabolism anymore. He did manage to convince Barry to try it though, and it was all Barry snacked on anymore. Barry’s discovery of hazelnut M&Ms K.O.ed any chance Eddie thought he had to convince him to eat something other than junk food. Iris smiled.

It was easy to live with them, toilet seats left up aside. Barry made breakfast and treats, Eddie made lunch and dinner, and Iris did the dishes. Soon, she’d surprise them with the cheesecake recipe she’d mastered at a community class. She’d never win Cutthroat Kitchen or anything, but it tasted good; and that’s all that mattered to a forensic scientist, a detective, and a reporter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; I hope you enjoyed [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq)'s 2019 Rarepair Week!


End file.
